Talk:Operation Doom
Operation Doom is, in essence, a "best of" DVD released on February 22, 2011, featuring the 13 top-rated Invader ZIM stories aired on Nicktoons. It is widely believed that, as indicated by the DVD's name and release date, that the efforts of the fan driven revival campaign "Operation Head Pigeons" was of influence for this release. During initial release, it was the number one bestselling DVD on Amazon under bestselling Nickelodeon DVD's and was #35 for all television DVD releases even beating out a Doctor Who release.Johnny.ohern 18:46, December 11, 2011 (UTC) It's locked because of the spam edits. I doubt your contribution will make it beyond this talk page. It's fine the way it is.PrimusGod 10:58, December 12, 2011 (UTC) I understand you feel that way but as someone who works hand in hand with the Control Brains for OHP, I'm requesting the change for the sake of PR. Please and thank you. Edit: just so you know, I was being straight faced regarding the admin lock. Not implying some sort of sarcasm or passive aggressive behavior. Double edit: not saying you should eliminate the other details rather integrate the revised sentences. thanks againJohnny.ohern 22:36, December 13, 2011 (UTC) You'll have to take it up with Dykeatron then. If I had administrator rights, or at least some to get past a lock, then I'd edit it with your changes. PrimusGod 00:24, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Ehh, it's true, we do get spam here. Is there any reason you think your changes would contribute to the understanding of this article? Dykeatron 02:26, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Well understanding OHP is the problem. "Facebook group" 'attempting to' 'trying to'. those are half-truths and there are more appropriate ways of saying them. sure we operate on Facebook but we're a revival campaign that already has had its food long in the door. do we need to PROVE that to anyone now? nah. but just saying a "revival movement" or something is a lot better for all of us. or else we're another "hai guys. like my payge. i'll bring back zim somehow" 'sides. 'show dont tell' rule of writing. saying we said Nick said or whatever isn't enough. I'd rather state the Amazon statistics, the name and timing of its release, and whatnot to speak for itself. The stuff I left untouched is great and I think it's easy to see which sentences I'm altering and which I am comfortable leaving as is. I'd advise with taking the revisements for the first paragraph, adding the Amazon stuff, and that final mention of OHP just be removed. thanks very much regardless of the final decision.Johnny.ohern 13:06, December 18, 2011 (UTC) I have this DVD but it's Broken and I took care of it. :( Devon5432 Artwork Trivia The trivia section states that the front cover of this DVD heavily resembles a certain piece of fan art, and while it's certainly true that there is a strong resemblance between them, I'd like to point out that it also resembles one of the shots from the beginning of the pilot episode during the opening narration, which also depicts a giant Zim looking down over the Earth with his hands looming over it. - Scoobydooman90001 (talk) 16:58, August 8, 2019 (UTC)